


The Duality of Man

by eggboyksoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnny is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, inspired by the regular/irregular teasers, kunten is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyksoo/pseuds/eggboyksoo
Summary: Jung Jaehyun is the hottest person working in their office. But Doyoung knows something about him that their other coworkers don't.





	The Duality of Man

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [these](https://twitter.com/jhyunactivities/status/1048267229014315009) [tweets](https://twitter.com/jhyunactivities/status/1047884515211759621).
> 
> a spanish translation can be found [here](https://my.w.tt/OWE06CsXyR).

Jung Jaehyun is one of the hottest people working at Neo Culture Technologies. Doyoung’s a little biased, sure, but he has the evidence to back him up. Jaehyun’s won the ‘Hottest Guy’ award four years in a row now, the first while he was still an intern—completely unheard of, according to the veterans in the office. The finance, accounting and IT departments’ text chains are filled with photos of him, talking about how nice his hair looks on a particular day, how well his suits fit him, and how his cheekbones were carved by God himself.  _Everyone_ thirsts for him and it’s actually quite sad, but he’s so hot no one really stops to think about how embarrassing it is. 

It’s a Monday morning, and Jaehyun’s walking past the accounting department on his way to see their boss. Just like most Mondays for the past few years, Kun looks up from his computer to openly stare as Jaehyun walks by. Ten, who has just come back from the photocopier, hits the back of Kun’s head with a bunch of invoices. “Stop ogling, you know he’s taken!”

Doyoung’s got shit he needs to do, and that doesn’t include watching the back of Jaehyun’s head for 2.5 seconds. When Kun shoots him a sheepish smile, he only sees it from the corner of his eye. “It’s fine,” Doyoung says, before Kun begins to feel guilty and sees the need to apologise. “I get it.” He really, really does.

Ten takes his seat, on the other side of Doyoung with a sigh. “You really lucked out, didn’t you? What a Dad.”

It takes all of Doyoung’s willpower not to burst out into laughter. If Kun or Ten see him pursing his lips, they don’t say anything.

Doyoung’s been dating Jaehyun for six months now, and it’s been great. Really great. Aside from Kun and Ten and Johnny from PR, no one else at the office knows that they’re dating. It’s mostly because Jaehyun likes the mysterious aura he’s accidentally cultivated, and Doyoung likes keeping people out of his business.

And although Doyoung _likes_ Kun and Ten, and he’d would hang out with them outside of work and post-work drinks, he hadn’t even intended on really telling them that he was seeing Jaehyun, at least until he was completely sure about it. They’d found out fairly early on because Doyoung had started babbling about it at post-work drinks one night when he was in his Jaehyun feelings.

He knows that they’re more invested than they let on, but his work friends don’t tend to ask questions about Jaehyun. He’s knows that a part of it is because they’re trying to respect his privacy, but a good deal of it is the fact they think they _know_ what Jaehyun’s like when they really, really don’t.

Truthfully, Doyoung doesn’t want to clue them in.

* * *

Mondays aren’t usually a traumatic affair for Doyoung, aside from the having to get out of bed in the morning part. The first couple days of the work week are quite relaxed—Thursdays are when Doyoung regrets his whole life and dreams of throwing his computer out of the window. He leaves the office at 5pm on the dot, his scheduled end time, walking past Jaehyun’s cubicle as he does so.

PR isn’t as predictable as accounting, unfortunately, and Jaehyun had been asked to write up a statement for the boss to give tomorrow during their lunch break. He’s hunched over a notepad (“Pen and paper lets me violently cross out words when I’m pissed”), suit jacket draped over the table as Doyoung passes by. Doyoung has half a mind to tell him his back is going to _kill_ him later on, but distracting Jaehyun when he’s in one of his Productive Moods™️ is like trying to provoke a mother lion, so he merely walks by in silence. He’d already sent him a sappy and encouraging text just a few minutes before, and Jaehyun’s coming over for dinner anyway.

Ten and Kun follow after him, mumbling under their breaths as they pass Jaehyun also. Doyoung hears _“So focussed!”_ and _“So lucky!”_ mentioned a few times. They’re not wrong, but the way Ten keeps talking about the edgy look on Jaehyun’s face makes Doyoung believe they’re not quite right, either. It’s not surprising, considering how many jokes Ten makes about Doyoung’s sex life when he’s drunk, most of them to do with how ‘intimidating’ and ‘sultry’ his boyfriend is. They part ways at the car-park, Ten carpooling with Kun because they live nearby, and Doyoung wonders when they’re going to stop thinking about _his_ relationship long enough for them to realise they’d be good in one together.

Doyoung has already settled in for the night before he realises he has nothing in his fridge—not even wine. Already dressed down in a t-shirt and sweats and with no interest in leaving the house, Doyoung orders both a bottle of wine and a stir fry dinner off of Uber Eats. When it arrives, he puts the white wine on ice and plates up the food before putting it in the oven to keep it warm. Doyoung’s not much of a chef and eats most of his meals out of containers and boxes, but love has changed him.

Jaehyun finally arrives at his apartment at 7:30, which, all things considered, is a respectable time to be home. The buttons of his shirt are open, tie loosened. His hair is messy and flattened—Doyoung knows from experience that he plays with it in the car, making faces as the hair gel tries to resist the movement. He looks exhausted, but relieved. Jaehyun never brings the stress of work home with him and it’s one of his best qualities. He gives Doyoung a kiss before he goes to shower, coming back in a pair of sweats and flat hair, looking incredibly soft, as Doyoung finishes setting the table.

Jaehyun grins when he sees the Uber Eats bag, still sitting right in the middle of the dining table, before shuffling forward to give Doyoung a kiss on the cheek. “You made dinner,” he says, taking a seat. “This looks great, thank you.”

Doyoung laughs. “I put a lot of effort into it, you know.”

“You should open a restaurant.” Jaehyun’s eyes crinkle as he laughs.

“Let’s not push it.”

They eat, then they do the dishes together—Jaehyun washing, Doyoung drying. Jaehyun sticks his tongue out every once in a while, entirely focussed on the task at hand. Is it possible for a grown man to be more invested in washing dishes than his boss’s press conference statement? Doyoung doesn’t know.

They settle down in front of the TV, the pair of them cuddling up. Jaehyun ends up falling asleep on Doyoung’s shoulder, and Doyoung doesn’t have the heart to wake him until he absolutely needs to be in bed. When he does, Jaehyun pouts a little bit, looking five years younger than usual, before finally standing up and shuffling towards the bedroom. 

Jung Jaehyun _is_ the hottest guy working for Neo Culture Technologies. That’s fact. Doyoung would go as far as arguing he’s the hottest guy he’s ever _seen_. He’s also a little intimidating at work, completely focussed, and sometimes looks like he’d be ready to completely chew you out if you don’t do you work properly. (He wouldn’t be _mean_ about it, but you’d _know_ if you’d upset him.) But he’s not the Ultimate Kinky Boss Dad that a lot of people (mostly Ten) think he is.

Jung Jaehyun is the cutest person in the entire world, fully capable of beating out Kim Jungwoo from IT in the ‘Office’s Cutest’ award category. But only _Doyoung_ knows that. (And his family. And maybe Johnny. But Doyoung thinks it more.) It’s this knowledge that separates Doyoung, Jaehyun’s boyfriend, from the rest of the people in their office who thirst over him on the regular, or think they’ve got him figured out.

It’s the greatest secret of them all, and sometimes Doyoung’s sad he doesn’t get to talk about how cute Jaehyun is to Kun and Ten, or to tell everyone’s he’s dating the hottest/cutest guy at work. But as Jaehyun clings onto him for dear life as they settle down for sleep, Doyoung regrets none of it.

If Soft Jaehyun hours are a Boyfriend Exclusive™️, Doyoung’s not in the mood to share.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/eggboyksoo)   
>  [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/eggboyksoo)


End file.
